


A day at SHIELD with Dug

by Sif



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Up (2009)
Genre: Chaos, Funny, Marvel Universe, Other, SHIELD, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sif/pseuds/Sif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dug the dog has invited you on a tour on the SHIELD ship. Little does he know you wont be alone....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day at SHIELD with Dug

You carefully enter the large ship in front of you. You received a letter that you won a tour on the SHIELD ship, even though you have no idea how you won it. A small dog happily trots over and looks up at you. He has golden hair and and a long, fluffy tail. His neck has a collar with a bright red light and a badge with a large ‘9’ dangles from the neck-band. 

“Hi there, my name is Dug. And today, I will be taking you on a tour! Oh boy, you are going to like it! I didn’t tell my masters, so we will have to be quiet and sneaky, ho ho ho!”

He leads you to one of the glass doors and jumps up to let the scanner see his badge. 

“I am level 9, that is a very special level!” Dug reassures you before the glass door slides open to let the both of you in. Around the corner, voices and footsteps are coming closer. 

“Oooh, that sounds like one of my masters, they are good and smart but also dumb! They have no idea I am taking you on a tour! Let’s hide so they won’t find us.” With that being said, the happy dog quickly pulls you into one of the many labs on the SHIELD ship, by carefully biting your sleeve. Dug closes the door behind the both of you by using the small scanner that is put there especially for him. 

“Who put that there, Dug? It’s so close to the ground!” You remark and Dug nods. 

“I did.” A voice behind you answers and with a small gasp of shock, you turn around and stare into the face of Tony Stark. 

“M-mister Stark!” You stutter in shock and Dug trots over to him. 

“Oh yes, Tony is helping me by putting the badge-scanners all over the ship. Most of them are too high up but Tony is good and smart so he is making low ones!” Tony chuckles and gently pets Dug over his head, making his left paw twitch at the good feeling. 

“Are you having a visitor, Dug?” Tony asks as he gestures at you. “A visitor?” The little dog asks as he tilts his head. 

“Oh! Yes, I send a letter, saying that someone won a tour! And I am the tourguide!” He proudly sits down and looks at you both. 

“You are a very good tourguide, Dug, I am having a lot of fun.” You assure him and Tony smiles at you, waving his tool around. 

“Better not let Coulson or Fury catch you both, there will be trouble.” With a small smile, you nod at Tony. 

“We will be careful, mister Stark. What are you doing here? Working on a suit?” The mask that is on the table clearly belongs to one of the suits made by Stark Industries. For a moment, Tony looks a bit uncomfortable, as if he doesn’t know what to say. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” You assure him and he gives you a thankful smile. 

“Thanks, I appreciate that. Maybe I’ll see you around today.” Dug nods as he nudges you towards the door again. 

“Oh, yes, the tour is far from over!” With a smile, you wave at Tony and go back into the hallway. 

“That was exciting, Dug! To meet Tony Stark!” The happy little dog chuckles and looks very proud. 

“That was the first thing of the exciting SHIELD tour, ho ho ho!” You have to bite your lip not to laugh, because you fully well know that it was by accident that you walked in on Tony. But Dug is trying and you gotta love the fluffy creature for it. Just when you want to ask what is next, a large explosion is heard and both you and Dug look at at each other. Dug’s ears go up and his eyes get wide. 

“Ooooh! Someone is getting a birthdat bash present, let’s go check it out! There might be pie and we can’t miss pie!” A part of you isn’t so keen on going to see where the explosion came from, it could be trouble, but Dug is already walking ahead of you and it seems smart to keep up with him. You don’t want to be found wandering around on your own. So, against your better judgement, you follow the little dog with a worried frown on your face. Dug sees it as he turns around to check on you and doesn’t see the ten agents crossing the hallway that you are both about to approach. 

“Are you okay over there?” Trying to tell Dug that the agents walk by without making any sound, you point at them but by the time that Dug turns his head, they are gone already. “Oh, yes, that is the direction we are going in! Boy, you are smart!” He says happily and keeps walking. You let out a sigh of relief and shake your head. That was a close call and Dug has no idea what almost happened!

Once you come closer to the racket, a black-clothed figure with long black hair rushes by you two and narrows his eyes when you lock gazes with each other. “What are you doing here, mortal! You are not one of those pathetic agents!” He barks at you and you frown at his tone. 

“We are on a tour!” Dug says and wags his tail as the figure looks down with a glare. Tilting his head as he looks at Dug’s badge, he starts to smirk. 

“You must know this ship like the back of your eh..paw..” Dug nods happily. 

“Oh yes, I am the tourguide and I am the bestest there is, so I know aaaall the ship!” When he says this, his tail wags from side to side. You are so endeared by how happy Dug is, that you pet his little hand with a smile. 

“You are a good dog, Dug.” The figure eyes you both and then smirk again.

“Very well, I need to go to the weapons vault. Take me there.” Dug looks around for a few seconds and then points his nose at the door behind the figure. 

“Point!” The man growls at him and grabs you by the arm. 

“What is he doing?! I told him to take me there!” With a glare, you push the figure off of you and get on your knees to give Dug a hug. 

“He is pointing in the right direction, alright? Don’t be such a douche to him!” You say sternly as Dug looks from one to the other. 

“A what? Just take me to the vault!” He snaps and Dug nods, tugging on his coat as he walks over to the door. You follow them both, since you don’t want Dug to get hurt. The door leads to a walk-in closet and once inside, you realize that there is nothing special in the room, except for some supplies, cans of food and a small locked cabinet, with the key sticking out of the keyhole. Dug trots over to the cabinet and points his nose towards it again. 

“Point!” As you facepalm, the cloaked figure does the same. 

“What’s this?” He asks as he rubs his temples and Dug looks up. 

“This is the vault where Tony keeps aaaall of my snacks! There is no more important vault than this one, c ause this one is mine!” You can’t help it, you just burst out in laughter, making the figure glare at you. With a raised brow, you shrug at him. 

“What? You expected him to give you gold or a weapon? He’s a dog, the most important thing to him is a treat.” At the word ‘treat’ Dug starts to jump up and down around you. 

“A treat! Oh boy, oh boy, a treat!” Opening the cabinet, you take out a cookie and give it to him. 

“Yes, you deserve a treat, such a good boy.” You say with a smile as the man narrows his eyes at the both of you. 

“I better be taken to that weapon’s vault real soon now..before I tear you apart, starting with your arms. That way, you will still be able to walk.” He snarls and you feel that this is serious. Dug looks scared as he noms on his cookie. 

“Fine, fine, we will take you there, wont we, Dug?” The poor little dog nods as he eyes you and you wink at him. You have a plan.

“Very well, mortal, you may keep your arms for now.” The man answers and you tilt your head at him. 

“So what do I call you? Might be nice to know if I am taking you across the ship in this chaos.” He laughs. 

“I am Loki, of Asgard, but you may call me: your majesty.” At hearing this, you roll your eyes as you lead Dug out of the room. 

“Yeah, this way, mister majesty.” You sarcastically mumble and Loki follows you with a glare and a huff. 

“Dug, you will have to go and get the code for the vault, okay?” You ask him, as you wink at him again. “Eh…” He says and you realize that he doesn’t understand you. 

“Remember where we were earlier? In the room with the low scanner?” This seems to ring a bell as his ears shoot up and his eyes widen. 

“Oh, yes, I will go there and bring back the code!” Before he goes, he nudges your leg and gestures to the sign that reads ‘training ground’, to let you know that he will meet you there. Dug trots off and you pray that he understand the both of you are in danger and he needs to get Tony there, in his suit. 

“Let’s go, girl, hurry!” Loki urges you and you nod. “Yeah, this way, mister majesty!” With a growl, this stranger follows you and you hear him mutter along the way. “Such insolence!”

“Hey Dug, what’s up, buddy? Tour over?” Tony asks and Dug thinks, trying to remember what he was supposed to tell Tony again. 

“Eh…there is a man! A strange man! And my tourgroup is taking him training.” He explains, making Tony blink in confusion. 

“And you came to tell me because…” Dug’s eyes shift from side to side as he thinks more and suddenly his ears perk up. 

“Oh! He wanted a weapon! From the vault! Firs I took him to my treats, but he didn’t want any. Boy, he is dumb!” Tony knew enough and activated his suit, so he was wearing it within a few seconds. “Sounds like trouble and he probably holds your buddy hostage. Take me to the training area.”

“Well? Where is the vault?” Loki ask you bluntly as you arrive in the training ground and you frantically look around. 

“We eh.. have to wait for Dug first! I don’t know the code, see, so I wouldn’t be able to open it, even if I did show you.” A menacing look comes over Loki as he steps closer to you, making you back up in fear. 

“I can still tear you apart…do not cross me..” He growls and wants to grab your arm again, but at that moment, Iron Man flies through one of the windows and points his laser hand at Loki. 

“Sup, Reindeer games.” He smugly asks and you dive behind one of the large crates. 

“That filthy mutt!” Loki growls right before Tony’s laser hits him, sending him against the wall behind him. At that moment, Clint Barton and Natasha crash into the training ground as well and start to fire their guns at Loki. From the corner of your eyes, you see Dug walk in and you leap towards him, trying to protect him from the bullets and lasers that fly around at this point. As he sees you, he gets so happy that you are safe that he leaps towards you as well and the both of you roll over the floor after crashing into one another. 

“Get out of here, we got this! And send more agents if you can!” Iron man shouts and you not, groaning from pain as you get up. 

“Come on, Dug!” Loki is growling and trying to fight back, but three attackers is a lot to take for him. You sure hope Tony, Clint and Natasha win this round.

Leading Dug out of the room, you run into Steve Rogers in the hallway. He is suited up, holding his shield and he stops you as you want to run by him. 

“Where are they, ma’am?” Steve asks, polite as ever and you point at the training ground. “Over there, captian. Be safe.” He nods at you and winks. “Always, ma’am.” Dug looks at you with a happy look in his eyes. 

“This is an exciting tour, huh?” It’s clear in his tone of voice that he is looking for some sort of approval and you can’t bring yourself to telling him that it was getting a bit too dangerous for your taste. 

“The most exciting tour of my life, Dug,” It makes him glow with pride and it’s not even a lie, this is indeed the most exciting tour! As you walk around a corner, you bump up to a man with dark hair and glasses. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you okay?” You ask kindly and gasp as you recognize the man. “Doctor Banner! Eh…the others need you in the training ground, a man named Loki is causing trouble!” The man eyed you very skittish at first but when he hears Loki is around again to cause trouble, his look gets determined and he nods. 

“Thanks for telling me, I will go over there right away.” And he grows bigger and greener in front of your eyes, turning into the Hulk right in front of you. You don’t even realize it, but you are gawking at him like a schoolgirl. 

“Go get em, man, you rock!” It leaves your mouth before you are even aware of it and the green giant grins at you and huffs before running off with loud thuds as his large feet hit the steel floor of the ship.

“Oh, boy, that was exciting again! I should end the tour here, it is getting late!” Dug states and you smile at him. Maybe it was indeed time to go home. 

“Not so fast. We’ve been watching the both of you today, Dug.” A voice suddenly states as a strange man appears on the scene. 

“This is one of my masters, mister Coulson. He is level 7. Not level 9.” Dug tells you and snickers. Mister Coulson looks annoyed and you have to bite your lip to keep the laughter in. 

“See, it’s funny, because he’s not level 9.” Dug adds and you giggle loudly. Coulson sighs and glares at him. 

“Dug, go and find director Fury, okay? You can’t go around letting people on the SHIELD ship whenever you are bored.” This makes the small dog lower his head and nod as he wants to walk off. Now you feel bad, this wasn’t supposed to happen. You don’t want Dug in trouble because of you. 

“I will go with him to explain, it wasn’t really his fault.” You tell mister Coulson and he extends his hand to you. Hesitantly, you shake it and he smiles. 

“We’re glad he did, you showed some good skills today, you were fast, smart and because of you, we were able to stop this incident before it got ugly. Welcome to the team, agent.”


End file.
